ETERNAL EVIL MAGNAE
by special5173
Summary: Uri Oppa Kim Ryeowook ulang tahunnnnn tapiiiiiiiiii hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya cuek bebek aja tuh #PoorRyeowook ... author tak pandai bersummary so lets enjoy


**ETERNAL "EVIL" MAGNAE**

Cihuiiiiiii…

Chingudeul everybody how are you? ^^

Author yang kece nan manis comeback :D [#plak#]

Lagi dan lagi dalam rangka HUT Uri Oppadeul hari ini, author membawa FanFict yang wuihhhhhhhh….. wuih gaje maksudnya, wkwkwk [#tabok#]

Wookie deh (maksudnya oke deh) RnR nyok…!

**Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook**

**Support Cast : Super Junior Member**

**Disclaimer : Kim Ryeowook punya ? punya siapa hayo? :D / punya siapa aja boleh :p TAPIIIIIIIIIIIIII FanFict ini punya Author Pribadi yo ^^ (deal or no deal? Deal-lah) tapi kalian boleh menikmatinya kok, so, lets open yours eyes guys ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**^ special5173 ^**

**© Present ©**

* * *

Kim Ryeowook.

Ya, itulah namaku. Aku adalah bagian dari Super Junior. Salah satu boyband ternama saat ini. Pasti kalian taulah :D

Eternal Magnae.

Itulah julukanku. Mungkin karena wajahku yang selalu tampak muda jadi mereka memberikanku julukan seperti itu. Coba saja bandingkan wajahku dengan Siwon Hyung, hehehe ^^v

Juru masak.

Ya, itulah salah satu pekerjaan yang tidak resmi ku kerjakan untuk para hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulku. Bukan karena mereka selalu memaksaku tapi aku memang menyukai memasak dan terlebih lagi aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

Huft, tapi lihatlah yang terjadi hari ini. Apa balasan mereka untukku? Mestinya hari ini aku mendapatkan kejutan yang istimewa dari mereka. Tapi jangankan kejutan, ucapan pun tak terucap dari mereka untukku.

Aaarrrggghhh… rasanya kecewa sekali dengan perbuatan mereka padaku hari ini. Setidaknya sehari saja dalam satu tahun mereka menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padaku. Hiks, apa yang kalian rasakan jika kalian diabaikan saat hari ULANG TAHUN kalian. Sedihkan? Setidak satu member saja yang mengingat itu. Entah itu hyungdeulku atau dongsaengdeulku. Huft, percumalah berharap. Toh hari ini akan berjalan seperti hari – hari biasanya.

~~~ 000 ~~~

**… Ryeowook POV …**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.00 kst. Rasa kantuk yang ku rasakan terasa hilang seketika saat hyungku yang super duper manja membangunkanku dan menyuruhku membuat bekal untuknya.

"Uri Ryeowook-ah. Bangunlah. Buatkan aku bekal, ne?" Lee Donghae. Ya, inilah tersangkanya. Orang yang dengan tega membangunkanku pagi – pagi buta hanya untuk sebuah bekal untuk shootingnya. Tidak tahu apa, aku baru bisa memejamkan mataku yang indah ini pukul 03.00 kst tadi.

"Aigooo, hyung. Aku mengantuk sekali" ku tarik selimut menutupi kepalaku.

"Yah, bukannya kau berjanji akan selalu memasak untuk hyungmu kapan saja. Ayolah, aku harus shooting pagi ini" rengeknya sambil menarik selimut.

"Baiklah…" aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju dapur dan dengan cepat menyelesaikan acara masak memasak untuk bekal hyungku satu ini.

"Gomawo, chagiya" hanya itu yang diucapkannya. Hei, tidak ingatkah hari ini hari apa?

"Hyung…" suaraku mencegahnya melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan dapur.

"Ne…" dia pun berbalik melihatku.

"Tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanyaku ragu –ragu. Dan ku lihat dia tampak berpikir.

"Hm… oh iya, aku baru ingat…" katanya.

"Apa, hyung?" suaraku sangat terdengar antusias. Aku benar – benar berharap dia adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku.

"Itu baby Wook. Tolong bersihkan kamarku, ne. Aku buru – buru sekali jadi tidak sempat membersihkannya. Aku pergi, ne. Bye bye baby Wook" dia pun melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkanku di dapur dengan keadaan yang sweetdrop. Aish, paboya kau hyung.

~~~ 000 ~~~

"Yah, Teukie hyung. Kenapa kau mondar mandir terus daritadi. Tidak tahu apa aku sedang membersihkan ruangan ini" jeritku.

"Mianhe, Wookie-ah. Mumpung aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini aku ingin istirahat lebih lama. Tapi daritadi aku belum menemukan tempat yang nyaman" raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa tidak bersalah.

"Kenapa tidak tidur di kamarmu saja" aku coba memberikan solusi kepadanya. Kalau dia masih mondar mandir terus kapan pekerjaanku akan cepat selesai.

"Ah, aku ingin cari tempat lain, Wookie-ah. Hm, aku tidur di tempatmu saja, ne. Bolehkan?" aish, kalau lihat senyumnya seperti itu sudah pasti ditebak aku tidak akan menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah…" aku pun hanya bisa menghela napas lega. Setidaknya pekerjaanku tidak akan terganggu lagi. "Hyung…"

"Ne, my baby?"

"Tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?" lagi dan lagi aku berharap hyungku satu ini ingat dengan hari ini.

"Hm…" wajahnya tampak lucu kalau sedang berpikir. "Oh iya…" katanya penuh antusias.

"Apa, hyung?" suaraku tak mau kalah antusias dari suaranya.

"Bisakah kau membangunkanku siang nanti? Gomawo, baby Wook. Aku tinggal dulu, ne" aku belum mengiyakan tapi dia sudah yakin kalau aku akan membangunkannya. Aish, kembali lagi kekecewaan yang ku rasakan. Sang leader pun tidak mengingat hari ini.

Aku pun melanjutkan acara bersih – bersih dorm hari ini. Eh, ini apa? Ku lihat benda yang melengket di lantai kamar KyuMin. Hm, sepertinya ini mainan punya Kyu. Bagaimana kalau ku pinjam? Hehehe…

~~~ 000 ~~~

Tok… Tok…

Ku ketuk pintu kamar salah satu hyungku. Hanya kamar ini yang tidak perlu ku bersihkan. Karena penghuninya sangatlah rajin membersihkannya. Tapi tidak dengan penghuninya. Penghuninya sangatlah jorok. Yups, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hyuk Jae. Sang dance machine Super Junior.

"Masuklah…"

Cklekkk…

Ku buka pintunya dan ku lihat dia sedang asyik dengan laptopnya. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Sejorok – joroknya dia, dia tetap memperhatikan kamarnya. Seandainya kau juga rajin membersihkan dirimu hyung.

"Hm… yadong lagi ya, hyung?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"Aigo… kau pikir di otakku hanya yadong apa" suaranya sedikit tersindir dengan godaanku.

"Hahaha, aku pikir. Habisnya kau serius sekali"

"Ish, kalau kau ke sini cuman ingin menggodaku sebaiknya kau pergi" huft, kenapa kata – katanya terdengar sangat kasar.

"Mianhe, hyung. Aku hanya bercanda" aku pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi sebelum keluar ku berikan senyum evil terbaikku yang ku pelajari dari dongsaengku yang super jahil. "Oh iya, hyung. Tadi Heebum main ke kamarmu yah?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos.

"Mwo? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" sungguh ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya yang bingung seperti itu.

"Oh… jadi itu kotoran siapa yah?" aku menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Suaranya benar – benar membuat gendang telingaku bisa pecah. Ku tinggalkan dia dengan keadaan panik. Wkwkwk, rasakan kau, hyung.

~~~ 000 ~~~

Jam berapa ini? Aish, sudah jam 13.00 kst. Bukankah aku harus membangunkan Teukie hyung? Aduh, aku keasyikan nonton tv, bisa – bisa hyungku satu ini ngamuk kalau tidak membangunkannya. Aku pun buru – buru menuju kamarku.

"Hyung… bangun" aku mencoba membangunkannya dengan lembut. Tapi lihatlah dia malah berbalik badan dan memunggungiku. Jiaaa, dasar Teukie hyung. Ku goyang – goyangkan badannya. "Hyung, bangunlah. Bukannya kau menyuruhku membangunkanmu?" hm, tapi dia tetap bergeming dari posisinya. "HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG BANGUNLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SUDAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SIANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" mau tak mau aku harus teriak membangunkannya.

"Aigo, Ryeowook-ah. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak – teriak seperti itu? Aku masih mengantuk"

"Bukannya tadi kau yang menyuruhku membangunkanmu"

"Oh, memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Tanyanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang indah.

"Sudah jam satu siang" jawabku dengan ketus.

"Oh… aku masih mengantuk, Wookie-ah. Bisakah kau membangunkanku sore nanti?"

"MWO? Paboya kau, hyung" aku pun meninggalkannya. Tak berapa lama ku tengok dia ke kamarku lagi. Huft, ternyata dia benar – benar terlelap. Hm, tiba – tiba ide jahil terlintas dalam otakku. Hahaha, selamat menikmati, hyung. Lagi dan lagi senyum evil terlukis di wajahku.

**… Ryeowook POV End …**

**~~~ 000 ~~~  
**

"WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA …." Suara itu memecahkan kedamaian dorm sore itu. Kangin yang menyadari itu adalah suara dari Leeteuk bergegas menuju kamar YeWook couple. Dan belum sepenuhnya Kangin membuka pintu kamar itu, dia sudah tertiban member lain yang panik dengar suara sang leader.

"Aish, kalian bangunlah, badanku sakit" pekik Kangin.

"Aduh, Shindong hyung, berdirilah. Badanmu berat sekali" Sungmin yang berada di bawah Shindong segera berontak.

"WHUAAAAAA, PSPKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Kyuhyun yang sadar akan benda kesayangannya nyaris terinjak Shindong segera meraih dan mengamankannya.

"YAH, KALIAN. KENAPA SIBUK DENGAN DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI. TIDAK ADAKAH YANG KASIAN DENGANKU?" teriak sang leader yang menyadarkan member lain.

"Kau kenapa, Jung Soo?" Heechul yang sukses menghindar dari peristiwa tadi segera mendekati hyungnya.

"INI PERBUATAN SIAPA?" teriaknya dengan murka sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang tertempel dengan kotoran mainan yang lengket.

"Loh, itu bukannya mainanku?" Kyuhyun tampak kaget. Pletakkk… Jitakan itu mendarat mulus di jidat Kyuhyun yang berasal dari Sungmin. "YAH, HYUNG, KENAPA KAU MENJITAKKU?" jerit Kyuhyun sambil mengelus jidatnya yang tidak benjol.

"JADI INI ULAHMU MAGNAE SETAN" bentak Kangin.

"Wooo… Wooo… Wooo… itu memang mainanku, hyung. Tapi bukan berarti aku adalah pelakunya" Kyuhyun mencoba berlindung di belakang Shindong saat melihat deathglare dari Kangin.

"Terus kalau bukan kau, siapa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata melotot.

"Jiaaa, hyung. Jangan melototin aku seperti itu" Kyuhyun benar – benar merasa terancam jiwanya kali ini.

"Hiks, sudah jangan pada berantem. Hiks, mainan ini lengket sekali. Siapa, hiks, yang bisa membantuku, hiks, melepaskan mainan ini?" suara korban yang tidak lain adalah Leeteuk menyadarkan member lain yang sibuk melototin sang magnae yang sembunyi di belakang Shindong. Dan akhirnya semua member pun mencoba membantu Leeteuk melepaskan mainan itu dari tangannya.

***sementara di dapur***

Ryeowook yang memang tahu apa yang membuat Leeteuk teriak sangat keras sore itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur seorang diri. Ya, walau daritadi pagi dia merasa terabaikan dari para hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya, dia masih berbaik hati memasak makan malam untuk mereka semua. Bagaimana pun juga sebagai juru masak di dorm ini, dia tetap harus menjalankan kewajibannya. Kalau tidak, mau makan apa mereka semua.

**~~~ Dinner ~~~**

Semua member sudah berkumpul di meja makan sekarang. Memang ini sudah masuk jam makan malam mereka. Semua member terlihat sumringah melihat menu yang tersaji di atas meja makan saat ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran masing – masing. Tapi tampak jelas di wajah mereka raut wajah bahagia.

"Ryeowook-ah… kenapa masak banyak dan enak malam ini?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan heran.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, hyung?" jawab Ryeowook cuek.

"Anni… kau mau membuat persediaan makanan kita menipis, hah?" ya itulah Leeteuk. Sebagai seorang leader, dia memang harus hati – hati terhadap pengeluaran Super Junior.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Ini semua tidak memakai bahan makanan kita. Tapi ini murni dari uangku" jawab Ryeowook menenangkan sang leader yang daritadi melihat dirinya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan member yang lain tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini.

"MARRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII " teriak Shindong yang benar – benar tidak sabar ingin menyantap makanan lezat yang tersaji di depan matanya. Dan terjadilah perebutan makanan.

Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. 'Mereka benar – benar tidak peduli padaku, hiks' batin Ryeowook. Dia pun meninggalkan hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya yang sibuk memperebutkan makanan yang dia sajikan malam ini.

***YeWook Couple Room***

**… Ryeowook POV…**

Hiks, hari istimewaku ini akan segera berganti sebentar lagi. Tapi kenapa semua member tidak ada yang memberiku kejutan ataupun ucapan kepadaku. Aku sudah berbaik hati membersihkan dorm sampai membuatkan mereka makan malam yang lezat tapi masih tidak peduli padaku. Whuaaa, kenapa mereka jahat sekali.

**… Ryeowook POV End …**

**~~~ 000 ~~~  
**

Karena terlalu lelah menangis, Ryeowook tertidur di balkon kamarnya. Yesung yang baru pulang dari pekerjaannya dan berniat menginap malam ini di dorm merasa iba melihat pairingnya tertidur pulas di balkon kamar mereka. Digendongnya pelan dan hati – hati tubuh dongsaengnya menuju tempat tidur. Dikecupnya kening sang dongsaeng dan menyelimutinya. Setelah memastikan Ryeowook tidur dengan tenang Yesung keluar dari kamar dan bergabung dengan member yang lain.

"Kalian benar – benar keterlaluan. Tidak sadarkah uri Ryeowook tertidur di balkon" Yesung menjatuhkan badannya di sebelah Kyuhyun yang asyik dengan psp-nya.

"Mianhe, Yesung-ah. Sekali – sekali kita seperti ini kepadanya tak apa kan?" Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan Yesung.

"Huft, tapi aku merasa kasian kepadanya, hyung" jawab Yesung sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tak ada yang menanggapi Yesung kali ini. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing. Ya, sebenarnya mereka tidak melupakan hari ini. Mereka hapal dengan hari – hari istimewa satu sama lain. Cuman berbedanya kali ini, mereka tidak ingin memberikan kejutan seperti tahun – tahun sebelumnya.

***YeWook Couple Room***

Ryeowook merasa ada yang membelai wajahnya. "Baby Wook, bangunlah…" suara lembut itu milik sang leader yang mencoba membangunkan dongsaengnya sambil mengelus pipi sang eternal magnae.

"Eh, ada apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook sesaat membuka matanya. Tampak para hyungdeul dan dongsaendeul berkumpul mengelilingi tempat tidurnya.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA, SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA, SARANGHENEUN URI RYEOWOOK, SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA" semua member menyayikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dan tampaklah sebuah kue dengan gambar mereka bertiga belas dan dihiasi lilin kecil yang memancarkan cahaya yang indah. Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya bisa menangis lagi.

"Gomawo… hiks…" Ryeowook memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat karena Leeteuklah yang berada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Tiup lilinnya, chagi" Yesung mendekati Ryeowook dan menyodorkan kue ulang tahun kepadanya.

"Eh, Eh, make a wish dulu, Wookie-ah" Sungmin menghentikan aktivitas Ryeowook yang siap meniup lilin. Ryeowook pun menutup matanya dan mengikuti apa yang Sungmin katakan tadi. Setelah selesai, dia pun meniup lilin.

"Wookie-ah. Potong kuenya dan potongan pertama berikan padaku, ne" teriak Shindong memecahkan keheningan. Ryeowook pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan meluluskan permintaan hyungnya yang mempunyai hobi pemakan segala macam makanan itu.

"Gomawo, hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulku. Hiks, aku pikir kalian telah melupakan hari ini" Ryeowook pun tak kuasa membendung airmatanya yang sudah daritadi ditahan olehnya.

"Sama – sama, Wookie-ah. Kami juga mengucapkan terima kasih atas makan malamnya hari ini. Ini untukmu, tapi sebaiknya kau buka nanti saat kami sudah pergi, ne" Siwon pun memberikan beberapa kotak hadiah yang memang sudah dipersiapkan oleh member lain dari jauh – jauh hari.

"Hm… aku juga ingin minta maaf untuk Teukie hyung dan Hyukie hyung" suara Ryeowook terdengar pelan tapi cukup membuat member lain mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Mwo? Minta maaf untuk apa, my baby?" tanya Leeteuk dengan heran.

"Itu, hyung. Hm… soal yang tadi sore itu loh" jawab Ryeowook.

"HAH? Jadi yang menempelkan mainan itu ke tanganku, kau yah?" Leeteuk pun memasang deathglare ke dongsaengnya yang satu ini. Huft, dia benar – benar marah. Bagaimana tidak marah, saat bangun tidur dia benar – benar shock melihat mainan yang lengketnya minta ampun ditangannya. Sampai – sampai member lain harus membantunya melepaskan mainan itu.

"Dan kotoran mainan yang di atas tempat tidurku, kau juga pelakunya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hehehe, iya hyung. Mianhe…" jawab Ryeowook dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Pletakkk…

"Aish, appo…" jitakan itu mendarat mulus di kepala Ryeowook. Ya, jitakan itu hadiah dari sang evil magnae. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Gara – gara kau, aku nyaris diamuk sama hyungdeul tau" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil melototin hyungnya satu per satu. 'Bukan aku pelakunya kan' kurang lebih seperti itulah arti dari tatapan Kyuhyun terhadap hyungdeulnya.

"Hehehe… habisnya semua mengacuhkanku. Aku kan ingin dimanja hari ini, tapi kalian semua mengacuhkanku, mengabaikanku, seakan – akan tak peduli padaku" itulah pembelaan Ryeowook untuk semua kejahilannya hari ini.

"Sudah – sudah… sebaiknya kita istirahat. Dan kau, Kim Ryeowook. Jangan ikut – ikutan jahil seperti Kyu, ne. Kalau tidak mau nickname-mu berubah menjadi Eternal Evil Magnae, arraso?" perintah sang leader. Dia benar – benar sudah kewalahan dengan magnae Super Junior yang memang dasarnya jahil. Cukup satu dongsaengnya yang mempunyai sifat itu. Dan dia tidak mau Ryeowook, sang eternal magnae Super Junior mengikuti sang evil magnae.

~~~ 000 ~~~

"Hyung… Hyung…" Leeteuk yang sedang asyik membaca schedule member Super Junior menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Wae, Wookie-ah?" tanyanya penuh heran.

"Itu… Itu… di kamar Hyukie hyung…" jawab Ryeowook terengah – engah.

"Memangnya ada apa di kamar Hyuk?" tanya Donghae penuh curiga.

"Tadi aku dengar ada suara yeoja di kamar Hyukie hyung" tampak Ryeowook mengatur napas.

"MWO?" teriak member yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Leeteuk menenangkan para dongsaengdeulnya.

"Ne… cek saja kalau tidak percaya" jawab Ryeowook mantab.

Setelah mendengar apa kata Ryeowook tadi tanpa ada komando yang jelas semua member berlari menuju kamar Eunhyuk. Dan tanpa mengetuk pintu, Kangin langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Setelah pintu terbuka betapa kagetnya semua member melihat siapa yang ada di dalam kamar Eunhyuk.

"Wae?" kata Eunhyuk dengan kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget kalau pintu kamarnya di dobrak paksa sama member lain tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Yeoja yang jadi pemberitaan Ryeowook pun kaget dengan kejadian langka ini.

"Aigooo… kalian kenapa mendobrak pintuk Eunhyuk?" suaranya terdengar masih lembut seperti dulu. "Annyeong… maaf tidak menyapa kalian terlebih dahulu. Apa kabar kalian?" tanyanya penuh dengan senyuman manis.

"Eh… noona. Kabar kami baik" jawab Leeteuk. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, ne. Maaf sudah mengganggu" karena Leeteuk merasa tidak enak hati mau tak mau dia pun harus pamit dari yeoja tersebut dan memberi tanda kepada dongsaengdeulnya untuk keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

"YAH, KIM RYEOWOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK " tak lama setelah pintu kamar tertutup paduan suara itu pun teriak dengan keras memanggil nama tersangka dari kejadian tadi. Ternyata memang benar ada yeoja cantik di kamar Eunhyuk. Tapi yeoja tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah noona dari Eunhyuk yang baru pulang dari luar negeri. Sedangkan orang yang diteriakin tadi malah tertawa terbahak – bahak di dalam kamarnya.

'Omona… sang eternal magnae-ku berubah menjadi Eternal Evil Magnae. Ckckck…' batin Leeteuk penuh prihatin.

Jiaaa… endingnya enggak banget yah :D

* * *

Oke deh… buat uri oppa Kim Ryeowook "Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Oppa" ^^

Sarangheee \^o^/

Buat ryeomsonia (aduh, bener gak tuh tulisannya?) mianhe yo kalau alur ceritanya aneh bin ajaib ^^v

**:: Just For Fun, Don't Bashing, Please Review ::**


End file.
